


Owen's Revenge

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: It Could Become a Saga [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gets his revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen's Revenge

Owen sat back and reread his notes, and smiled a satisfied smile to himself as he surveyed the row of slime filled beakers that were set up on the bench.

Rubbing his hands together with evil glee he launched himself off his chair, grabbed one of the beakers and headed for the bathroom. He dashed up the stairs, whizzing around the corners as he hurried towards his objective. Arriving in the bathroom he worked quickly. One by one he pulled out the bags of soap from each of the dispensers and after a bit of fiddling, poured a small amount of slime into each one. After giving the bags a quick squeeze and a jiggle to mix it in he returned the bags to the dispensers and then raced back to collect a different beaker and a syringe.

This time he went to Gwen and Tosh’s desks, rummaging through the drawers and piles of paperwork until he found something suitable – a hand moisturiser on Tosh’s desk and a bottle of self-tanning lotion on Gwen’s. Using the syringe, he drew up a small amount of the slime and carefully injected it into Tosh’s moisturiser, giving it a good shake to mix it in properly before doing the same to Gwen’s self-tanning lotion. Grinning maniacally to himself he quickly gathered up the beaker and syringe and went and swapped them for a third beaker and a new syringe.

Taking the stairs two at a time he went to Jack’s office next. He searched Jack’s office thoroughly but carefully before finding a small tube that brought an even bigger evil grin to his face. Trying hard not laugh he carefully removed the lid of the tube, injected a small amount of slime, then after replacing the cap he carefully kneaded the tube for a couple of minutes to make sure it was all mixed in properly.

Returning to where the beakers were all lined up for the final time he carefully filled a last syringe with slime from the fourth beaker, and then hurriedly put them all away in one of the cabinets and then locked it securely.

Walking so quickly he was almost running Owen went up to the tourist office, where he used the contents of the last syringe to lightly coat the handset of the telephone before he went back to his computer and deleted all of the CCTV footage from the last 15 minutes and replaced it with footage of himself working at the computer, and stock footage of all the other rooms he had been in. Leaning back in his chair he took deep a breath and grinned again. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

He checked his watch – 20 minutes until he was due to meet Janet Wievele at the little Italian restaurant near his flat. Owen grabbed his coat, his phone and his bag, and quietly left the hub.

~x~x~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Torchwood Weekly Writing Challenge at http://torchwoodaustralia.com/forum under the name Obsessed, in 2008.
> 
> All the fics I'll be putting up are also on FanFiction.net but are no longer archived at the TWA.


End file.
